Rise and Fall
by Stopless
Summary: A war of attrition among the most powerful shinobi clans ended in peace agreements and the formation of Konohagakure. However, such peace does not sit well with Madara Uchiha, who has a fierce determination in seeing to its downfall and in restoring the glory of the Uchiha clan. The rise and fall of rival clans, Konohagakure, and, ultultimately, Madara Uchiha himself.
1. Beginning of an End

This chapter (Chapter 1) was written about 1 year ago and it was never published. However, I'm back this year with new inspiration and a new chapter that will be added shortly. I hope that you will enjoy this story about a rather arrogant, but driven Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Blood. So much blood. It mingled with dirt and sweat and tears. All around, shinobi were either dying or mourning for the dead seconds before they died themselves. To the east were shinobi who fought with the power sounds, and to the west were shinobi who fought with brute force. In the midst of it all was a man known as Madara Uchiha, eyes blazing in swirls of red and black and chaos. But his eyes might as well be chaos itself. Madara relished in the bloodshed. Never had he felt so _alive_. _War is horrible,_ Madara reasoned. _But that is just one perspective. _He had always praised to be insightful, if arrogant. It was required and expected no less from the Uchiha clan leader.

Madara swore as staggered back after burning a shinobi with his Amaterasu, stamina low after using jutsu after jutsu coupled with evasive maneuvers to confuse the enemies. After about ten more dead shinobi, he knew that it was time to retreat for the time being and perhaps let the other clan members handle the enemies for now. It was nighttime, and at night, when many shinobi rested, was when less blatant strategies came into play. Sabotage and underground explosives were quickly planted by the Uchiha clan and other clans alike at night. However, where the explosives were located was a secret that their enemies must figure out themselves at the cost of their lives.

Madara made it to his private quarters and bit into his rations, all the while thinking. Thinking about how the next day of war would be like. If it was anything like he had experienced today, then it will be glorious with bloodshed and other clans begging for the mercy from the Uchiha clan. How dare those pathetic clans raise a fist against the Uchiha in the first place? It was obvious that the Uchiha were superior in every way. Did those clans really think they had a chance in defeating them? Madara chuckled at the thought of every one of those clans allied together. It was a possibility, but Madara knew that it was a very low one. Each individual clan was too focused on their own goals at the moment. By the time the clans came together, the Uchiha would have already destroyed them.

The Senju clan wanted to find a so-called 'peace' between all clans and so they ironically fight for peace. Madara mused about how that particular strategy was working. The Senju have already recruited by force the Akimichi and Yamanaka clans into their own little 'future peaceful village.' Madara had thought about doing the same thing to show the power of the Uchiha, however crossed it that out of his mind before he mentioned it at a meeting. The Uchiha did not need other clans to rule over or rely on. Why bind themselves with contracts?

Meanwhile, the Uzumaki clan wanted to expand their territory because they needed more areas that had minerals. _Before the war started_, Madara recalled. _They've claimed to help with the trading system between clans. Now, the trading system is but a thin cover for needing more minerals to create weapons._

The other clans were not faring off nicely, either. The Sound clan's numbers were diminishing rapidly. Music proving to be useless at times of war despite what the Sound preached. What good would patriotic _noise_ do in a battle? Distract the enemy? The enemy would be too focused on the battle itself than to hear the noise. _No_, Madara thought. _It is useful. Useful when they mourn their own deaths._

xxx

Morning neither came too early nor too late as Madara quickly strapped on his weapons and headed out of his quarters, ready for a brief meeting with fellow clan members. He glanced left and right when he made it to their meeting spot, but saw no one.

Something was very wrong. There was no smell of dirt and sweat and tears, there was only the scent of morning dew quenching what's left of the greenery. Several holes were dug up around the areas where the explosives were planted last night, too. Did the enemy remove them?

Troubled, Madara went to the closest quarters of his clan, which happened to be his advisers'. Once inside, he was met with a disturbing scene.

The Senju and Uzumaki clan leaders were talking with his advisers and trusted Uchiha generals over some tea. At first, Madara relaxed, hoping that it was all part of a deranged plan to poison the other leaders. But after a few seconds ticked by with neither immediate deaths nor drowsiness, Madara _knew_.

Senju and Uzumaki shook hands with his advisers and Senju's clan leader turned to Madara expectantly. Madara refused and stalked out, overwhelmed with anger. They didn't need to shake his hand; it was just a formality after all the paperwork and negotiations were completed. Completed without him.

And just like that instant of ending a life, the war was over.

To be continued...


	2. Clash of Ideologies

Chapter 2! With another year of university completed, it is time to spend some time to indulge in writing! Reviews are motivation and very well-appreciated :]

* * *

There was now a careful peace among the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha clans. Careful because the peace agreement between Senju and Uchiha was made without input from the Uchiha clan leader. It was outrageous and an insult to Madara. However, given evidence from the length of the war of attrition, Madara grudgingly knew that if he were to oppose the peace agreement, the Uchiha would be doomed by the lack of supplies.

The loss of confidence, although personally insulting, was only known among the Uchiha generals and the Uchiha clan advisers. Madara's once trusted generals and advisers kept quiet about Madara's lack of participation and expected Madara to simply accept that fact because it was a so-called 'majority vote' on a delicate decision that someone of Madara's _zeal_ wouldn't be able to handle. Thus Madara vowed to deal with such traitorous actions in due time while he put up the front to the other Uchiha clan members that he did, indeed, participate in the making of the peace agreement.

Yes, all revenge will be accomplished in due time. All Madara had to do was bid it and put up a convincing front in his upcoming meeting with Senju's Clan leader.

xxx

Hashirama, the Senju clan leader and ever the idealist, wanted to establish self-defeating policies for the newly formed leaf village named Konohagakure. Inevitably, there was a clash of ideas between Hashirama and Madara.

"Since the Senju clan is allied with the Uzumaki clan as well, it is necessary that we help them. They are interested in the minerals within Konoha grounds," Hashirama explained to Madara.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Who the Senju allies themselves with is within the concern of the Uchiha. Remember that it is not only your village. The Uchiha have an equal power over Konoha." Madara's next words were directed more to his advisers sitting beside him than to Hashirama and his respective advisers. "As the clan leader and as the co-founder of Konoha, I refuse to hinder ourselves for the sake of aiding the Uzumaki."

Hashirama, of course, had a counter argument prepared. "However with the Uzumaki on our side, we would be able to focus on absolute gains – "

Madara cut him off. "Do understand that in reality, your vision of 'absolute gains' is laughable. You've seen and experienced what happens in wars, _Senju_. Everyone being out for only themselves does not make for peace."

"Don't you _dare_ spin my policy, Madara! Focusing on being better than others doesn't exactly make for peace, either. But at least my policy allows for more peace compared to being in a state of constant competition! Competition would only lead to more conflict!"

"Why not competition, Hashirama? It's a sure technique used to develop growth, after all. Is it because you yourself lack the edge?"

Hashirama glared. "You always focus on the – "

The Uchiha clan adviser on Madara's left suddenly interrupted. "Leaders. Please refrain from personal attacks. The future of the clans are at stake here." The adviser looked each clan leader in the eyes sternly before allowing them to continue.

"Remember, Senju," Madara bit out. "Two peace agreements were signed: The agreement between Senju and Uzumaki, and Senju and Uchiha."

"Yes, that's correct," replied Hashirama, predicting Madara's next sentence.

"There was no agreement between the Uchiha and the Uzumaki."

"We've been over this already," Hashirama sighed. Madara had always been stubborn in the face of compromise. "Understand that the Uzumaki are necessary for the Senju clan, and as our ally, the Uchiha should understand the need for compromise."

"I propose we make another agreement," Madara ignored Hashirama. "A pact that is exclusively between our clans. If the Uzumaki are to ever attack the Uchiha, then the Senju will be on the Uchiha's side."

A silence swept across the meeting room. Madara's suggestion had implied that the Senju should be more loyal to the Uchiha while promising to be loyal to the Uzumaki. Everyone knew this, and so did Madara himself. _It was ridiculous and risky_, Hashirama thought silently. However, it would allow the Senju to establish peace more quickly if the Uzumaki were ever to go against them. "And if I refuse to this underhand agreement?" Hashirama replied, breaking the silence.

Madara smiled. "Then your so-called peace with the Senju will be destroyed before it even truly begins. I will inform the Uzumaki that you _considered_ the idea, and conflict will arise again."

The promise of peace. The absence of war. Madara knew the philosophical thinking of Hashirama quite well. Even after their younger days spent training together were long gone, Hashirama still always had his head in the clouds.

However, Hashirama's advisers were more down to earth and saw through Madara's attempt to manipulate their good leader.

"And the Uchiha clan is in no shape for another conflict, either. If the Senju and Uzumaki go down in conflict, then the Uchiha will inevitably follow," one of Hashirama's adviser said.

Remembering that his advisers were his advisers for good reason, Hashirama turned to them. "What do you propose we do about this, then?" he asked.

The advisers shared a knowing look with each other before one of them replied. "The Uchiha clan should manage the new Konoha police force which has the mission of keeping the peace. When the Uchiha clan members become more accustomed to peace, maybe then their leader will as well." The adviser pointedly looked at Madara, and Madara glared back. It was a very sound proposal, and it would no doubt benefit the Uchiha clan in terms of power and respect.

"Excellent proposal," replied the adviser to the Uchiha clan leader's right. "Once we get the outlines and paperwork finished, then consider the Uchiha clan as founders and protectors of Konohagakure."

xxx

After much discussion and the finalization of proposed policies, the meeting was finally over. Although Madara would very much rather go to his new quarters within the new village to rest, he knew that it would be better to help with the building of the village. A calm evening spent speaking with fellow Uchiha clan members wouldn't hurt, either. Throughout his years of being their leader, he had learned that bonds with his people are important. _It was what kept loyalty intact, after all_, Madara thought.

He came across a friend of his long past brother, Izuna. The friend had often conversed with his younger brother in the past about personal hopes and dreams, and had even for a period of time admired Izuna's older brother – Madara. However, that time was long past, and Izuna's death had been painful for the friend.

To Madara, that was the ultimate weakness of Izuna's friend: the pain blinded him; making him focus on the trivialities rather than the overall scope of situations. Situations like that of the beginning of the Uchiha clan's demise. _Those who lack insight – people like you do not have a place in the clan_, Madara thought while passing the other clan member.

However, before Madara could take another step away, Izuna's friend came up to him and spoke in a tone that was not the usual one he used when talking to 'Izuna's killer.'

"Ever since you took Izuna's life for mere power, I have always thought that everything was lost for you. But deciding on this peace agreement is the best decision you've ever made in your power. Maybe there's hope for the Uchiha clan that's not just about bloodshed."

Madara merely nodded and continued to walk off.

"This doesn't mean that I don't hate you. It just means that I hate you less," the clan member called after him.

Soon after that irritating encounter, Madara conversed with another Uchiha clan member who was both an accomplished shinobi and a mother. From that conversation, he learned about the need to establish new institutions for shinobi training. Would the new institution be managed by an Uchiha or a Senju? And would it even matter as training is to be more objective?

To Madara, of course it mattered. Objectives were important, and whoever had the power to establish those objectives would also have the power to influence the future condition of shinobi in Konohagakure. It went without saying that Madara knew that his own vision of the future differed immensely from that of Hashirama's vision, and it was also up to Madara to play his cards correctly in order to create the most elite of shinobi.

With other visions of the future and the fierce resolution to ensure that those visions would come into fruition, Madara headed to his temporary living quarters for the night.

Tomorrow, the meeting between Senju and Uchiha will discuss trade policies, and Madara had a plan that had be executed no matter what the cost.

He promised himself that he _will_ see to Senju's fall and the Uchiha's ultimate rise.

To be continued.


End file.
